Rebellious Night
by ireallyamtellingthetruth
Summary: It was (mostly) through force that Meria and Eris ended up at the Sakamaki Mansion, complete with six entirely (in)sane, sadistic, bloodthirsty vampires. Think whatever you want, but it most definitely wasn't Meria's fault. But, now they're stuck there indefinitely, how are these poor, unfortunate girls going to cope with six forever hormonal "teenage boys"? OC/Shu OC/Subaru
1. Beginnings

**~oO Rebellious Night Oo ~**

**~Chapter One~**

* * *

"I bet I know what you're thinking."

"I bet you don't."

"I bet you're thinking about food."

"... Shut up, Eris. You are too."

The dark-haired girl laying sprawled out on the massive bed with a look of disgust on her face takes her time in turning and shooting a dramatic and purposely overdone frown my way. She then resumes her previous activity of glaring at the pink bedcover in utter distaste.

"This is all your fault you know, in a way."

It is my turn to nail her with a frown, turquoise eyes narrowing more so out of confusion than actual anger. "Please enlighten me as to how?"

A huff passes her lips, and it's now I can tell that she isn't nearly as composed as she seems on the outside. I wasn't sure before, but now I can definitely be sure— she's boiling with anger at the situation.

"_Well_." her grey-blue eyes nail me with a slightly reprimanding look. "If _someone_ hadn't _mentioned_ our plans to go and live by _ourselves,_ then maybe _dad_ wouldn't have felt the need to go so far to make sure that that was no longer _possible_."

My hands fly to rest on my hips, my eyebrows rising. "It's not like I meant to!" the indignant protest leaves my mouth in a defensive rush. "It just slipped out!"

Eris snorts. "I know it did, but you still said it."

"But I didn't mean to." I grumble, turning my back to her and ambling over to the bookcase that takes up an entire wall. To be perfectly honest, I've been wondering the whole time exactly what type of books a blood-sucking bunch of dick-knobs would read, and I suppose now is the perfect time to find out.

The sound of Eris ranting from behind me reaches my ears but I simply tune it out, focusing instead on the spines of the many crammed in novels. My fingertips trail over the seemingly ancient material of one in particular, but my fingers are off it in a flash when I read the title of _Seventy-Seven Ways to Make one Suffer an Excruciating Death _and realise that the stiff, red splatters really aren't decorative splatters of paint. I shake my hand out in disgust, as though to rid it of whatever horrifying germs I just got on it from touching some random person's dried up blood. A frown tugs my lips down and I decide it's probably better to skip over that one.

A morbid sense of fascination and amusement comes over me as I read the rest of the novel's names.

_Torture Devices: Which one suits you best?_

_101 Painful Ways to get Information Out of a Captive._

_Pros and Cons of an Iron Maiden._

In a sick sort of way, they kind of are what you would expect to be in the house of—

"— a bunch of sadistic vampires! Are you even listening to me?!"

Eris' angry tone pierces through my amusing thoughts at the mini library in front of me, causing me to turn to her in question.

"Nope."

"Meria." my adoptive sister growls, causing me to send her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Eris." I muster a grin. "I'm listening now."

A sigh passes her lips, and she sits up on the bed, bringing one of the soft pillows to her chest and hugging it. "What are we supposed to do now?"

The slight vulnerability in her tone causes me to hesitate in answering for a second. My eyes widen a little in surprise at how open she's being with her emotions. This whole situation must have shaken her up a lot more than I originally thought. In turn, my own turquoise gaze softens as an attempt at a comforting smile tugs my lips up weakly.

"I... I don't know." I confess quietly, looking down as my eyebrows furrow in concentration. "They said if we try and escape they'll kill us, and to be honest I wouldn't put it past them."

My eyes find hers and my lips form a grim frown. "I can't think of any way we can get out of this alive— they have every advantage over us."

The vulnerable look in Eris' eyes hardens into determination. "Then we'll just have to bear with it." she mutters, resting her chin on the pillow in her arms. "We'll have to try and prolong our survival as long as possible, so that when dad returns he can explain everything to us and get us away from here."

I nod in agreement, a yawn coming over me. I catch Eris giving me a completely serious look.

"Don't do anything too reckless or stupid, Meria." she says, as though warning me. "It could get you killed."

The indignant, offended huff that escapes my mouth at her words does so of its own accord. "It's not like I mean to do stupid things, I can't help it." I grumble, not liking the whiny, childish edge my words have. "And besides, I have pretty good control over what I do most of the time."

A small smile graces my sister's lips, lighting up her beautiful face. "I know." she says. "That's why I'm warning you."

More than slightly stressed from the day's events, both of us climb into the massive bed, mentally and emotionally exhausted. One would think that in a house of thirsty vampires, sleep would be hard to come by, but as soon as our heads hit the pillows, we're out, falling into the deep abyss of dreamless sleep.

oO~DL~Oo

"This is just too weird." I mutter to Eris, who is seated beside me in our new classroom. "I didn't even know night schools existed."

Eris' long, silky dark hair is plaited down her back, almost blending in with the black material of our new uniforms. Her head is resting on her hand, elbow propped up on the desk. A bored expression is on her face, and although it's difficult, if one were to look close enough they would be able to see the raging emotions in the pale grey-blue of her eyes. She may act bored, but she's not feeling it.

At my statement her gaze shifts to me, a slight smile forming on her lips. "Well obviously they do."

A playful glare is sent her way. "Yeah, thanks, I got that."

"That's good; I was worried for a second there I'd have to explain it to you."

I frown at her, my thoughts going back to only an hour or so before when we were rudely awoken by two of the other 'people' residing in the estate. Out of habit my eyes flit to the side where one of those very 'people', Ayato, is assembled slumped on his desk, sleeping. Oh, so he can wake up just to scare the crap out of us but he can't even stay awake in school?

Eris shoots me a knowing look, as though catching onto my thoughts. As though remembering the other person in the room who is currently living under the same roof as us, both of our gazes simultaneously flick to the other one situated one seat from Eris. As I recall it, his name is Kanato, and he is one of the triplets, along with Ayato and Raito, the other one who rudely woke us up before. Both my sister and I watch in fascination as he sits there, oblivious to the world around him, and murmurs to his Teddy, as though the stuffed toy can murmur back. He seems a little on the unstable side, if you know what I mean.

Not wanting to get caught staring so openly, I lean back in my seat and cross my arms, staring at the black board at the front of the classroom. I jerk into a straighter position, however, when I read exactly what is written on the board.

"We have Home Ec?" I groan, slumping forward a bit with wide eyes. "I don't think it would be fair for the kitchen to be burned down on our first day... Eris, wanna ditch with me?"

The aforementioned girl shoots me a glare. "No." she replies curtly. "Unlike some people, I can actually cook a meal and not set something on fire each and every time I do so."

My lips curl in a frown-like pout. "Aww, don't make me go by myself."

"Just stay." Eris attempts to persuade me, probably not liking the idea of either of us ditching on the first day. "You probably won't even set anything on fire—"

"That is a lie and you know it." I say, standing up quickly but quietly, looking around promptly for any teachers or other students. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you in like an hour."

"Meria!" she hisses crossly. "Wait!"

"Nope, I'm out. I don't particularly like the sound of burning to death at school." the words flow from my mouth in an offhanded manner, my hand giving her a slight wave as I slip out of the classroom. Her quiet but angry protests soon fall out of hearing range as I walk further down the hall, no clear destination in mind.

—

"Stupid damn school." the grumble escapes my mouth for what has to be the millionth time in the past half hour. Not a single soul wanders the halls, which is to be expected, of course. It is class time, after all.

"Why does it have to be so flipping big?"

Idly, my mind entertains the thought of whether or not I'll be found out for skipping class. It doesn't seem like I will, but then again I have been known to be wrong. Not often, of course, but it still happens occasionally.

But, all things considered, I'm still a ninja, and getting caught isn't very likely when it's me doing the ditching. I have vast experience in doing this.

With that in mind, I continue ambling down the halls. It is peaceful, in a way, if you disregard the creepy aspect of the silence.

_Click, click, click, click._

My eyes widen at the sudden noise echoing in the bare halls from behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end due to being surprised so completely by the sudden appearance of the slight clamour. That noise... it's footsteps. Made by women's stilettos. Are teachers even allowed to wear those things to school?

Nevertheless, this is bad. I can't have one blemish of getting caught stain my flawless record of escaping detection. Biting my lip, I speed up my gait and spot a doorway that doesn't seem to lead to a classroom a little further ahead. This is my chance.

In one fluid motion I swing the door open, slip inside and then shut it once more. I hold my breath as the sound of the footsteps draws closer, my eyes taking time to focus in the darkness of whatever room I've shut myself into. The footsteps come closer yet, causing my heart to beat a little faster in the excitement of the situation.

Finally, they pass, fading away further down the hall. The breath I was holding is let out in one huff, a grin working its way to my lips.

"That was entirely too close. Maybe I should go outside first next time..." I mutter thoughtfully to myself, spinning around and drifting my hand over the wall next to the door in search for a light switch. It finds one, and in the next second almost unbearably bright light floods my vision. Turquoise eyes blinking rapidly, they soon adjust to the brightness. Ow, it's really bright.

"Do you _mind_?"

At the sound of the irritated voice my head whips to where it came from. Surprise floods my features as my gaze lands on the indolently reclining figure laying over one of the two couches that litter the room. The idle thought passes through my mind that this is a strange room to have in a school. But then I shake it off and return to the issue at hand.

"Not at all." comes my instant reply, a playful grin coming over my face. "In fact, I'd be happy to do it again if you wish."

Recognition registers in my brain at the sight of the tall, white-haired teen glaring at me with rosy eyes. If I remember correctly, that's Subaru, the youngest of all the bloodthirsty fiends currently sharing their abode with Eris and I. He doesn't seem that bad... but really I haven't interacted with him at all, so I can't say that for sure. He could be a rapist for all I know.

...Not the type of thoughts I should be having whilst all alone with him in some teachers lounge.

"I was _sleeping_." he growls irately, rosy eyes narrowed at me.

"I figured that." I reply with a sly grin. "Unless you shut yourself up in the dark all alone for certain _other_ reasons..."

His mouth drops open a little and it's obvious he's shocked and slightly embarrassed at my words and implication. That quickly turns into anger, however, and he grits his teeth whilst nailing me with a furious glare.

I think I need to stop talking for a while.

"_Why_ would you interrupt my precious _sleep_?" he snarls, gripping the edge of the back of the sofa as be pulls himself into a sitting position. "Get. _Lost_."

I scoff a little, taking a subtle step back just for good measure. "No problems there." I say without even thinking. "I have no idea where I even am."

Less than a split-second after I finish speaking, the wood lining of the back of the sofa splinters beneath his hand. My eyes widen a fraction, watching in shock as just the force of his hand gripping the furniture alone crushed it. The strength it would take to do that... I really should shut up.

"Now that you mention it, the coast should be clear, so I really should be going while there's still time left before my next class. Bye!"

And with that, I slip back out the way I came, hurriedly heading somewhere else lest for some reason the scary irate vampire comes out and chases me.

—

There are several degrees of dislike you can feel for someone at any one time. Right now, Meria is sitting in one of the further degrees.

Absolutely simmering with annoyance at her wayward character, once she left I had to endure almost a whole class of doing nothing productive whatsoever. It would have been fine, were the class not so completely and utterly boring. Not to mention, she left me by myself with two of the dastardly fiends we're living with. If that doesn't scream traitor, then I don't know what does.

But I think one of the more main reasons as to why I'm so irritated is because I could have gone with her and escaped this boredom and the somewhat admittedly intimidating presence of the two vampires in the room.

But no, the teacher had to write a decidedly deceptive message on the board saying we had practical Home Ec— otherwise known as cooking. And so, true to our natures I wanted to stay and she wanted to go.

At this very moment, I'm so bored that I'd be willing to take that purple haired kid's Teddy just to see what would happen.

Of course, I'd probably die, but it would be eventful. And you never know, I could survive because vampires have some secret moral laws about killing people in front of other people or something. That's not a very realistic notion, now that I think about it. And taking that kid's, Kanato I think his name is, Teddy probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

No, probably not.

But what is realistic, is the fact that when I find Meria again she is going to be in a world of pain, because how _dare_ she leave me to be bored like that.

The class continues on for what seems like forever, and finally, it gets to a point where I can't even bear to be in here a minute longer. When the bell rings and signals the end of class, it's the most glorious moment of my life. I shoot out of my seat, at the door before anyone can even consider getting up. I storm out the door, angry and irritated in the extreme.

I'm hardly even aware of where I'm going as I storm down the halls, each and every attempt to keep the scowl off of my face dying in vain. The sound of few other students entering the halls reaches my ears, but the information simply gets disregarded. I don't care about all those other prissy students that go to the prissy night school.

If anything—

"_Oof!"_

I fly backwards, rebounding off of the wall hard. God, I know I can be a little ditsy sometimes, but a whole wall? My butt connects with the floor and I wince because it _really _hurts. That's going to bruise later.

"Can you not?"

At the sound of the quiet, tired voice conveying slight anger my head whips up, pale grey-blue eyes locking onto the towering form of what I recognise to be Shu, the oldest of the vampiric brothers sharing their home with us.

Oh. So it wasn't a wall, just a cranky-looking vampire. That mends my pride a little bit.

But his words incite a sort of pent up anger in me. In a way, it is also mainly his fault we're living with them— he was the one who agreed to have us live with them.

A glare makes its way onto my face just for him. "No." I retort. "If you don't want it to happen again, then why don't _you_ watch where _you_ are going?"

If anything, the orange-haired vampire looks taken aback. Realising that what I just said to him was, in actuality, _really_ stupid and Meria-like, I take this as my opportunity to leave.

As I make my quick escape, I glance back to see him still standing there in minor shock for a second before he turns to level me with a glare. Right, that's my cue to go.

For the rest of the day, I look for Meria, but she's nowhere to be found. She's not present in any of the classes I attend, and I can't find her in the breaks. I've just about succumbed to worry and lost all anger by the time school is finished for the night.

An old habit takes over and my teeth gnaw at my bottom lip as my feet carry me to the front of the school, where we were dropped off earlier in the night.

"Where's the other one?" the voice suddenly pops up next to me, causing me to jump slightly in alarm. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice him approach.

I look at Ayato out of the corner of my eye and see him grinning at my reaction. Dear Lord.

"Why should I tell _you_?" I ask haughtily, shooting the rosy-haired vampire a scowl.

A sly, knowing grin stretches his lips, revealing his razor sharp incisors. "You don't know, do you?"

Alarm washes over me at the fact he managed to guess so quickly. Am I that easy to read? My thoughts are confirmed as Ayato laughs at the look on my face.

"I knew it." he says. "You had this unsettled expression on your face all night. It was most appealing."

I shoot him a weird look. "Sicko." I mutter, a frown tugging the corners of my lips down.

There is a sudden gust of hot air against my neck, making me squeak and jerk away. "You smell so sweet." Ayato murmurs extremely close to my neck. "It won't be too long now. I'm going to be your first everything."

My composure is regained a second later, as I push him away and send him a furious scowl. "Come near me and I'll shank you."

A dark chuckle tumbles from his mouth. "You know, that's exactly what the other one said."

My eyebrows furrow slightly. "Meria was subjected to you as _well_—?"

My words cut off however, when I catch sight of two people walking our way. The shorter one is walking slightly in front, and the much taller one walking slightly behind, as though making sure the shorter one doesn't run off. Then they move under the light of the lamp post, and I realise who they are.

Meria and... Reiji? What's she doing with the second oldest?

Upon further analysis, she looks a mix between scared, affronted and mentally scarred. Her eyes are wide as she gazes at the concrete in front of her with each step. Reiji's narrowed eyes are locked onto her, like he's prepared to shove her in a potato sack if she tries to run off. Trying to run off would be pretty stupid, and I don't think even Meria is stupid enough to try and do it.

"What the hell did she do now?" I quietly wonder out loud, a slightly sardonic edge to my tone.

They finally reach the group, just as the limo that dropped us off before school pulls up. Meria looks up, eyes catching hold of the white head of Subaru, the youngest. Her facial expression completely changes, morphing into one of anger.

"It's _your_ fault! I got caught because of you!" she cries in anger, pointing at him furiously.

Subaru looks taken aback, mouthing hanging slightly as he comes to terms with the fact that she would do something so bold as to openly accuse him of something.

"It's your own fault for skipping class in the first case." Reiji glares down at my sister, making her frown with the slightest hint of fear hidden in her expression. "And pointing is rude, stop it. Really, your manners are deplorable. Didn't I tell you earlier that if you tried anything rash you'd get a whipping?"

I can see it as Meria forces herself not to flinch, instead crossing her arms and facing the dark violet-haired vampire. She goes to open her mouth to deny it furiously, but someone else speaks up instead.

"I'm going to have to object to that, Reiji. I want to be the one to punish Bitch-chan." Laito cuts in, appearing behind Meria in a flash and placing both hands on her shoulders to keep her stilled as he inhales her scent from her neck. With a shiver my caramel-haired sister shrugs out of his grip quickly, causing Laito to laugh at her reaction.

"Well I object to you all because there's no need for punishment." Meria huffs indignantly, crossing her arms before pointing once more at Subaru. "If you want to punish someone, do it to _him_, because it's his fault I got caught."

"Awww, but Subaru doesn't even smell appetizing in the least, Bitch-chan." Laito whines, draping himself over her and sneaking in a lick to her neck. She shoves him off with a noise of annoyance and walks over to the other side of Kanato.

"Don't call me that." she snaps. Kanato hardly seems like he notices her next to him, completely focused on his Teddy.

"Why not, _B__itch-chan_?" the mocking edge in Laito's voice is evident as a smirk slips onto his lips.

"Because I'll start calling you that. Let's see how you like it after a while."

I almost want to facepalm at how childish Meria sounds. As we all file into the limousine, she moves to sit next to me. The second her butt touches the seat I hit her upside the head.

"Ow!" she cries, looking at me with a look of betrayal in her wide eyes as she holds the back of her head. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to ditch." I say, giving her a glare. "Do you know how boring it was? There wasn't even any good food or cooking involved."

"Well, I had to leave. The risk was too much. What if we actually had been cooking? I don't think the teacher would have taken much of a liking to me if I set the kitchen on fire on my first day." She defends in a hushed tone so we don't get in trouble for talking too loud.

"I still don't understand how you can be _that bad_ at cooking. You can't even cook toast."

"You say it like it's my fault." she grumbles, massaging the back of her head before letting her arms drop. "Why'd you have to hit me so hard?"

"Because you weren't only away for the Home Ec lesson, but the rest of them as well! I was alone for a whole day— I mean night!" I accuse lowly, glaring at her.

"That's because I got caught just before the Home Ec lesson ended!"

"Idiot, why'd you get caught?!"

"I didn't _mean_ to!"

"Idiot." I mutter, hitting her upside the head again. She bites her lips in pain, giving me a look like a wounded animal. Great, now I actually feel kinda bad for hitting her.

No! She deserved it!

Later, in our room, Meria finally breaks. "Eris, help me, I can't stand it anymore! There's just so much _pink_!"

"What are we going to do then, genius? Sleep without blankets?" I snort, nose in a book I found in here about _Characteristics of a Vampire_. I figured I might as well do some research.

"I'll just use you as a blanket, I can't stand all this pink. It's just so gross and girly."

"How about no." I retort instantly, eyes narrowing as I read something in the book about vampires becoming stronger or something on the Full Moon. Well shit, that's coming up soon.

"Eris." she whines. "Please~ I'm going insane here."

"You're already insane."

"You turd."

My lips twitch at her childish comment. Really, all she is, is a child trapped in an older body. Finally, she gives up and flops onto the bed next to me with a huff. She lays there, silent, for a few minutes, before she gives in to her curiosity.

"What're you reading?" she asks, gazing at me with a completely open and innocent look in her turquoise eyes. Her expression is so unguarded it's alarming.

A smile unwittingly makes its way onto my face. "_Characteristics of a Vampire."_ I answer, showing her the cover. "I found it in here— although I have absolutely no idea why they, as vampires themselves, would have a book like this in the first place."

Meria chews her lip gently in thought as she gazes at the green material of the cover, before shrugging promptly. "Beats me." she says.

"Did you know," I start, finding the information on the page. "that when the full moon comes, it sort of... _awakens _them and sort of increases their base instincts and whatnot. Like, their senses and everything. Even their thirst for blood will increase."

Her eyes widen at the new information, and I can almost see the gears whirring in her head. She may be an idiot, but she's extremely intelligent when it comes down to it. She finally asks the question I was waiting for, "Isn't the full moon in a few days or something?"

I nod grimly, passing her the book. She takes it and instantly begins reading, leaving me to my own thoughts. Everything is just so strange it's hard to believe. But I do know one thing.

If we want to survive long enough to question dad about this, then we need to be as diligent and careful as humanly possible.

* * *

**AN:**

**So. This is new. Eheheh. I probably _shouldn't_ be starting a new story when I have two other that need to be updated but I _couldn't help it! _But yeah. Review. Favourite. Follow. Tell me what you think. _Please._**


	2. Table Manners

**Rebellious Night**

**~Chapter Two~**

**Table Manners**

* * *

In most situations, there is a right thing and a wrong thing to do.

In the case of behaviour whilst at a dinner table with a bunch of vampires, I seem to be having extreme difficulty in differentiating between the two. But how am I _supposed_ to act? It's not like there's a book for people like me, _Dinner with Vampires for Dummies_, or something. Do I eat as I normally do, or do I act all posh and reserved because these vampires are God knows how old? I have absolutely _no_ idea what to do.

Heck, I didn't even know vampires _ate_ normal food— well, _human_ food.

So I have been sitting here these past five minutes, pushing the food around on my plate a little, and wondering what to do. Meria seemed to be having thoughts along the same lines as mine just a minute or so ago, but considering the fact that she's munching on a bun she just dipped into the soup we were served, I'm assuming her desire for food overcame her doubts and she just decided to throw caution to the wind, as per usual.

I love food just as much as Meria, so why am I having such difficulty?

My lips twist down a little. I'm hungry... but what if I do something wrong? But what if I'm worrying for nothing and I miss out on the food while it's hot? Food... or mental wellbeing? Full stomach or peace of mind?

... Frick it, I'm starved.

With that thought, I dig in—in a dignified manner, mind you—and enjoy the surprisingly good food that was prepared for us.

Neither Meria nor I even bother to try and strike up a conversation. We don't like these dolphin dongs anyway. I watch from the corner of my eye as Meria suddenly stops eating, a strange look coming over her face. I've seen her make that face before, and her expression only contorts like that for one reason and one reason only.

A hand comes up to cover my mouth as I finish chewing my food and swallow, and in an attempt to stifle and hold back my silent giggles. My eyes train onto my adoptive sister as I wait for what comes next.

Meria looks almost nauseous, mouth clamped firmly shut. She looks up quickly, to see if anyone sees how she's acting, before leaning forward on her elbow and bringing her hand to casually cover her mouth, as though she's simply resting her head in her palm. It becomes a little harder to contain my amusement as she twists her lips a little, and I see her moving something around in her mouth.

Oh Jesus, she's _really_ trying not to do something she'll regret. It's hilarious.

I lift my fork and twist some spaghetti around it, glancing at my sister to see her progressively more nauseous face. The giggles bubbling to the surface are stifled with my mouthful of spaghetti, but I am unable to wipe the extremely bemused look off my face and so do my best by covering my mouth with my hand casually.

"You suddenly stopped eating, _bitch-chan_. You need to eat properly, or you could become anaemic." A voice comes from my left, between me and Meria. I almost snort at his words: they have yet to drink our blood, and we're not exactly gonna let it go down easily.

Then again, I probably shouldn't tempt fate.

Meria looks like she wants to say something, but refrains— and I know why. I watch as she struggles to hide her feeling of sickness and have to stifle my own amusement. This is too funny.

Laito, who is standing between me and Meria but leaning over her, tilts his head to the side. "What's wrong, having trouble eating? Would you like me to feed you—?"

"Laito." Reiji berates with a silent glare at the fedora-clad vampire. "It's bad manners to get to your feet during a meal."

Meria looks like she'd ask to excuse herself if she could, but as it is, with her mouth full of that gross substance, she can't. Hence the pleading looks she keeps sending my way, asking me to excuse her for her. I send her a smirk whilst trying to contain my silent laughter. Lol, nope.

"Yes, sir!" Laito replies smarmily, making his way back to his seat, but not before throwing over his shoulder, "We'll continue this later, _bitch-chan._"

I almost burst out laughing, Meria's fingers twitching in a telltale fashion that informs me of just how much she wants to stick him the finger right now. This is turning out better than I thought it would.

There is a sudden noise from across from me, and I look over to see Shu rising from his seat. A surprising feeling of slight disappointment fills my stomach, and I wonder at why the hell I'm feeling that as I watch him stand completely, eyes closed and a bored expression on his face.

"This is a pain." he mutters, almost to himself, before promptly but at a leisurely pace making his way out, the door clicking shut behind him and shutting us all in her with the tense, heavy atmosphere that he left behind.

"That deadbeat." Reiji mutters scornfully, adjusting the glasses perched on the bridge f his nose. "Nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten."

Despite the serious atmosphere, I have to try really hard not to let out my giggles. That is one of the most ironic and hypocritical things I have ever heard come out of someone's mouth.

I can see Meria giving Reiji a cynical look, with her mouth still clamped shut and her expression still contorted half into one of disgust. It's almost my undoing.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" Kanato gently asks the stuffed toy in his arms, pretty much validating what Reiji said ten times over. It is a mutual thing as we all decide to disregard him, for the sake of our safety as well as sanity.

"My, Meria. Are you okay? You don't look so good." I finally ask with feigned concern, my amused, smug smirk showing through as I am unable to help but poke fun at her.

She whips her head around to level me with a glare that screams 'Traitor!', her eyes that of a wounded puppy.

"Let's have a banana snowball." Kanato says softly in the background, going on mostly disregarded. We all turn and look silently as he brings his fork down to stick into the treat, but the food breaks in half, too pliant to simply stay completely together. A disgruntled noise escapes his lips, his eyes narrowing in a childlike anger, as though he was about to cry out of frustration. He brings the fork back up, arm raised higher this time, and brings it down with much more force than before as he tries to impale the biscuits with the prongs of the fork. He misses, hitting the plate with a _clang!_ A sort of deranged glint enters his eyes, as he brings the fork down again and again, faster and faster, sadistic giggles escaping his lips with each swing, causing the biscuits that were on it to fly off and onto the table.

Yep, this kid is _nuts_.

All of us turn back to what we were doing, which for me, was tormenting the poor caramel-haired girl next to me. I don't get to, however, as Reiji is still hung up on his 'deadbeat' of a brother.

"He won't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party." the violet haired vampire looked vexed as he muttered under his breath.

"That will be all for today." he dismisses everyone, making me almost pout. Aw, he let us go before I could tease Meria some more.

Subaru is the first to get up and leave, dropping his napkin onto the table and then striding out promptly. The other three are next to go, Laito, Ayato and Kanato, as they rise as well and leave just as quickly as their younger brother did, leaving Meria and me with the second eldest. Meria is covering her face with her hand, making me grin.

"Excuse us." I mutter as I rise and push my chair in, Meria doing the same. She has yet to get rid of the problem in her mouth.

We begin to walk away, when Reiji calls us back. "One moment."

A sinister chill travels up my spine, my brain bringing up every single warning he's given us at the threat of varying punishments. I swing around with a slightly wavering, forced grin but don't say anything. Meria tries to hide the fact she has something in her mouth. She's never going to pass it off; she's never quiet for this long usually so naturally they're going to find it suspicious.

"Your table manners are deplorable." he says whilst looking between us, though I have a feeling that his words are mainly directed at Meria. And then he levels me with a stern look and I immediately rethink. No, no, it's directed at both of us. Definitely both of us.

"One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly." the inexorable quality of his tone holds dark promise, making my eyes widen as a feeling of ice sliding down my back invades my senses. Oh dear God. "Understood?"

Both Meria and I nod fervently, before hightailing it out of there at a high speed when he gives us a nod of dismissal. When we reach our room both of us are shivering with a passion.

"Sweet Jesus." I mutter, panting slightly as I close the door and lock it, despite the fact it probably wouldn't stand a chance if one of them really wanted to get in.

Meria gives me a nod like she agrees and is trying to say that she's feeling the same thing I'm feeling. Her silence reminds me of her little problem. "Go spit it out, you turd. Look at what you're eating next time, there was a reason I wasn't having any Creamy Beef and _Mushroom_ Soup."

At that Meria shoots me a cross between a thankful look and a scowl, making me grin at her. "Go on, get lost, kid."

She sticks me the finger before making her way to the door.

"I'm going for a bath, by the way!" I tell her as she nears the exit. She waves a hand in acknowledgement before promptly leaving. Well, that was rude. I should sell her out to Reiji for that.

I stop what I am doing and a shiver ravages my body. Did I really just... joke about that? That's not even... that's not okay. There are some things even I should leave alone.

My fingers pull the familiar material of my pyjama shirt and pants out of the drawer, and I ponder all the different ways I can avoid Reiji completely in the next few days. Maybe he'll forget about his desire to correct us on our behavioural imperfections.

I stop myself on that thought. Yeahhh... that's not gonna happen.

I'm just reaching for undergarments as a voice suddenly pierces the air from behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I jump in fright, whirling around in a flash with wide eyes as my heart thumps a little faster than before. My alarmed eyes catch sight of Ayato sitting the wrong way on the chair belonging to the desk in this room, legs either side of the back of it.

"Wh-What are _you_ doing here?" I demand, unable to completely keep the sass and irritation at being caught off guard out of my tone.

"I can go wherever I want to." Ayato thrusts his chin up with a sniff in an arrogant manner, gazing at me down his nose before returning the way he was before, resting his chin on his arms and tilting his head to the side a little. "Now let me suck your blood."

_Well that escalated quickly._ I send the vampire a stubborn scowl. "How about no. I'm going for a bath."

Quickly grabbing my undergarments and bundling my clothes together, I stride towards the door. Of course, I don't really expect to make it that far, but it's worth a try and it's better than just letting the stupid vampire get what he wants. If my blood is going to get sucked then the people who want it have to work hard for it.

As expected, I am jerked back as a grip appears on my wrist. Well, I at least thought I could get a few more feet in before I was held back.

"And where do you think you're going?" the rose-haired vampire pulls my arm back and to the side, making me spin around. I put my hands out so he doesn't get me too close. "Yours Truly is thirsty."

"Deal with it." I growl, trying to yank my hand out of his grip. Stupid super vampire strength. Both my hands are placed on his chest as I try and push him away, with very little success. He doesn't even so much as budge.

"If you _bite _me, I will _acquaint_ your face with something very hard and solid." I snap testily, slight fear starting to form the beginning of a knot in my belly.

Ayato looks down at me with a sort of predatory look, one that makes my stomach drop. His emerald eyes fly over the entirety of my body. A self-satisfied grin stretches his lips and gives him a wicked look.

"You think you can stop me." he gives a dark chuckle. "That's adorable."

I go to protest, but he suddenly dives his head down to my collarbone before I can register it and plants his mouth on the skin that is exposed there by the low cut jumper that hangs off my shoulders. My eyes widen and I go to complain when a sharp pain registers in my brain.

"OW! Would you stop that!" I cry, trying to back out of his grip. At some point he had brought is other arm around to encircle my back, and he uses that to hold me to him as he sucks hard on my skin. Stupid jerk! Just wait until I get my hands on an anvil or something—!

"Get. OFF." I try and push him off at his shoulders, and yet he still doesn't move an inch. Is he even _feeling_ how hard I'm pushing him? I'm not exactly holding back here, I mean, I'm in _pain_, and it _hurts_. Plus, the sound of him giving me a hickey is making my face flush in mortification.

Finally, he releases me, and looks down at his work with pride. "That pain you feel is my stamp mark." he says proudly. Then he looks up at my face, a slightly annoyed expression crossing his. "Be quiet." he says, as though he expects me to listen.

"Make me, jerk!" I struggle even more after saying that, after getting the vibe that I probably shouldn't have said it because it will probably tick him off.

Which it does, naturally.

He tightens his grip to a painful level when I continue to try and wiggle out of his hold, making me grit my teeth at the pain. His fingers are digging into my waist and it feels like he is about to crush my wrist.

"Don't move." he orders, despite probably knowing I won't listen. He moves to my other side on the collarbone, keeping me in place with the pain of his grip. It wouldn't matter so much if I wasn't so worried he'd shatter the bones in my wrist. Then, as though he gets an idea, he moves lower, to just above my breast. I'm so mortified I'd just about knock his head off if I could.

"I'll mark you down here, too."

He'll _what_?!

"Oh no you don—OW! You hoebag!" the groan of pain leaves my lips of its own accord. I try a different tactic this time, to interrupt his hickey process. I place my hands on his head, knotting my fingers what I hope is painfully in his hair, and then trying to push and pull his head away from my body. It still doesn't work, and I can feel him chuckling slightly against my already sensitive skin. He continues to mark my skin for as long as he did the last time, all the while resisting my avid attempts to get him off me.

Ayato pulls away suddenly as I hiss in pain once more. A sickeningly delighted smile twists his lips as he gazes at his work in self-satisfaction. He's still gripping me tightly so I can't deck him just yet, but when I get free—!

"I'll save the rest for after you bath. I wouldn't want to suck you now and have to deal with you fainting." he says, before leaning down to next to my face, his mouth by my ear, whilst I still take what he said before.

"And make it quick, because if you make me wait... you know what will happen." he murmurs, so close that his warm breath against my ear sends shivers down my spine.

And then he's gone, quicker than the coming and going of a sudden breeze. I only stand there a second in shock, before my brain jerks back into gear and my blood boils at what just happened. That God damn hoebag of a skanky little prick! Ugh! I can't believe I just let that _happen_.

Thoroughly contemplating homicide, I make my way to the bathroom just down the hall and pray that they'll all have enough decency to let me have this small amount of privacy.

Sometime later I'm in the lavishly spacious and luxurious bathroom, right in front of the mirror to check out the severity of the marks left on me. As soon as my eyes fall onto the blaringly bright marks I feel murderous. A severe string of curse words flows quietly but steadily from my mouth as I damn that stupid possessive little turd to hell and back just so I can do it again.

"Just wait until I see him next, I'll throw something heavy at him. Speaking of which, is there anything in here? He might catch me if I try and find something out there—"

My quiet ramblings are cut short as the sound of splashing water and my head whips to the side to catch someone in _my_ bathwater who is most definitely not me. That's _my_ water! There are tons of other bathrooms in this place! Why does it have to be the one with _my_ already specially prepared bath?!

Upon further inspection I see that is in fact the eldest son that has occupied my beloved bath. Huh, he's lucky I'm still clothed, cause if he'd come in while I still wasn't then there'd be _Hell_ to pay.

But still; that's _my_ bath.

"Hey, I don't know if you're aware of this or anything, but most people like to take baths in _solitude_, by _themselves_, all _alone_." the words are out of my mouth in a Meria-like fashion before I can stop them. "So, what are you doing in here, Shu?"

His eyes are closed, and as usual there are earphones in his ears. He's in the water _fully clothed_, along with his music player, so I have no idea whether that thing even works anymore or whether he's got some voodoo magic on it so it's now fantastically waterproof.

"Keep it down." he says quietly but forcefully. "... Not so loud. I'm just having a bath, that's all."

Well, sor_ry_, Mr. Sensitive Hearing.

"A bath with clothes on, nice. Must be real effective. Tell me when you get electrocuted by your music player so I can film it or something." I snort, my previous anger at Ayato dissipating a slight bit. "I'm sure it'd be interesting to watch a vampire get electrocuted."

He doesn't even open his eyes. "If you're so worried about me having a bath with clothes on, then undress me."

My eye... it twitched. I almost facepalm at his words. Stupid sexual vampires.

"No, thank you. I think I can do without that." I reply slightly sardonically.

"Well, didn't you come in here to see me naked?" he asks in the same low tone with the same uncaring expression on his face, his brilliant sapphire eyes closed still.

"Are you calling me a whore?" I ask flatly. "Because if you are, that's really not cool, and I'll have to make a re-evaluation on you. Your status will transgress from 'ambivalent jerk' to 'active jerk', and you don't want that."

I think I see his lips twitch a little, whether in annoyance or what, I really don't know. So I let out a huff.

"If you must know, I came in here for a bath, and I was here _first_." I huff indignantly, tossing my head into the air a little. I look to see Shu eyeing me with that captivating sapphire gaze of his.

"Want to join me?" he asks simply, and I honestly can't tell whether or not he's serious or joking.

"Not particularly, no." I respond ambivalently, raising my eyebrows as though to say 'oh well, what are ya gonna do?'.

A slight smirk tugs at the orange-haired vampire's lips. "You're blushing, you know."

Well now that he said it, of course I am. I scowl at him for drawing attention to the rising heat in my cheeks.

He moves his gaze lazily to the ceiling above him. "I feel so tired." he breathes, making me tilt my head a little in slight confusion. Vampires get tired?

I watch as his eyes flicker shut once more, and am almost amazed at the lack of advances coming my way whilst I'm in the same room as one of the bloodsuckers. For six brothers, they sure are all different.

"Considering you're all brothers and everything, I wonder why you're all so different..." I mutter to myself, for some reason half expecting Shu to be asleep or something.

"We all have different mothers." the low answer floats from Shu's mouth. I look up in slight surprise; I wasn't aware he was even listening to me.

"Oh?" I say, mildly surprised at what he said. Wow, is his dad some sort of vampire pimp or something?

"Reiji and I are from the same mother." he mutters. "And the Ayato, Kanato and Raito triplets are from another mother."

Triplets? My curiosity sparks to life at the new information. Sure, I thought Raito and Ayato looked extremely alike, but for them to be triplets along with Kanato... wow.

"I didn't know." I say quietly, my mind wandering severely. "And how about Subaru?"

"He's also from another mother. " Shu replies, slipping down a little further into the tub of water. My eyes narrow for a second. _My _tub of water.

About a second passes before he simply slides beneath the surface in a rush. I'm not really alarmed, I mean, don't you technically have to be _alive_ for you to drown? I would've thought that was one of the base requirements.

Though, another second goes by and I begin to worry about the possibility that dead things can still drown. With a sigh, I reach beneath the water and grip his hand, yanking him above the surface of the water. His eyes widen as he breaks the surface, alarmed gaze landing on my hands griping his. He weighs more than he looks, I had to use two hands to pull him up.

His wide eyes glaze over as he simply stares at our connected hands, zoning out completely. I wouldn't have really care if his grip hadn't gradually tightened to the point of _extreme pain_.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I cry out, unable to bear with it any longer. "Shu! Let go, you butt!"

He doesn't seem responsive, so I reach with my free hand and grip some of his hair in my fist. "SHU!"

He seems to jerk out of his trance, wide-eyed gaze flying up to meet with my determinedly ticked off, pain-filled one. Then the surprise evaporates like smoke, leaving his usual ambivalent stare in its place as he returns his gaze to our hands. He seems to be contemplating something, and I just begin to catch on when he yanks me forward hard, my mortal strength no match against him. With a small noise of surprise, I fall into the tub with him, my clothes and such getting drenched.

"What the hell was that for?!" I cry out in pure distress, reminding myself oddly of a cat whilst I scramble and try to get out of the water.

He grips my arm, however, and I still, the water eventually ceasing in its attempts to slosh over the edges. I look at him, trying to convey all my irritation and displeasure in one look.

"Let me drink your blood." he says all of a sudden, his sapphire gaze boring with full intensity into me.

I stutter a moment, before regaining composure. "What? No! What do you think I am, a blood bank?!"

"What, are you frightened?" he asks with the same uncaring expression as always.

I scowl at him. "Ha, you wish."

He doesn't say anything, but faster than my brain can register his hand flies to the back of my neck and he forces me closer to him that way. I try and push back against his hand but it's no use, I only end up hurting myself. He brings me a whole lot closer to his face, before threading his fingers into the hair at the back of my head and yanking down, baring my neck to him.

I glare at him as best as I can in this position, but he is too busy observing my neck.

"If you bite me I'll shank you." I threaten, fully intending to try. "I'll trash your music player, or something like that."

He simply ignores me, and my weak attempts at struggles go unnoticed. He has me in a pretty good position here, I can barely move without some part of my body hurting, I'd hate to admit it, but my chances of getting out of this are slim.

"It's very pale." Shu notes despondently, his gaze travelling up and down the column of my neck and the juncture where it meets my shoulder. Slowly his gaze travels lower and he catches sight of the marks left on me by Ayato. My face immediately flushes in embarrassment. I'm so going to get that jerk later.

My heart begins to race, thumping against my ribcage. A small knot of fear forms in my stomach as I fully realise there is no getting out of this— I'm going to be bitten and my blood is going to be drunk. And it's not even some sick dream.

With a slight irritation I realise that this means I will have gotten bitten before Meria, and she is a terrible winner. But then a sense of failure comes over me as I realise this means I am submitting myself and am backing down. I try and pull away once more but it's still no use. I really hate this feeling of not being able to do anything.

"Did Ayato do that?" Shu asks, almost to himself. "He's such a possessive freak."

I have the terrible feeling of time running out as his eyes begin to glaze and his gaze zeroes in on my neck. "I thought you were just a little bit different from them." I try in a last desperate attempt to save my bite-virginity.

Shu's sapphire eyes meet mine. "Make no mistake. I am a vampire." A slight, sardonic smirk lights his lips as he draws near to my neck until I can feel his cool breath against the sensitive skin. I fight a shiver, not willing to give in just yet. I go to move, to struggle, but Shu moves his other hand to my thigh and grips tightly while pulling my head and hair back to ensure my stillness.

"I will show you a whole new world." he murmurs against my neck before plunging his razor sharp fangs deep into the soft flesh. I almost cry out in pain, tears gathering of their own accord in my eyes. I bite my tongue to keep from making noise; I don't want to give him the satisfaction.

It's almost painful, the forceful tug of the blood leaving my body and entering his. It could never be pleasant; it hurts too much for that.

Eyes closed in a tight wince at the horrible sensation, I grit my teeth. My gut fills with disappointment, most of which at myself. I'm so sorry, Meria. I didn't fight enough. My eyes burn behind their lids from unshed tears at the utter frustration the situation is causing me. I could have resisted more; I could have put more effort into getting away. In the end, I still broke the promise I made with Meria to at least put up a good fight before getting blood sucked.

I'm so sorry, Meria.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'd really like to know~ If there's anything you want changed, or anything you'd like to happen, then feel free to request it! I'm open to ideas so please, lay them on me. But seriously, I'd die for a little feedback. But I really,_ really_ appreciate the favourites and follows, so thanks!**

**Pretty please review for the next chapter? **


End file.
